lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lucerne
Lucerne is the capital of the Kingdom Of Lucerne and is situated at the southern tip of the Lucerne Mountains . Founded by humans from Forks , its construction was the debt the dwarfs of Karak Izor paid in order to gain their assistence in the Driving Tides. Lucerne is the administrative head of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and because of this much of the ruling class, and aristocrats of the Kingdom do either live in Lucerne, or send their children to the Academy of Lucerne . History Early History Lucerne was originally the the main exit of the dwarves of Karak Izor. They had built a gate there in order to trade with the early residence of the Human city of Forks . The present location of Lucerne would be the site of major battles during the Driving Tide . Expansion Crisis of the Night Decline Following the relative growth and peace of the reign of James Lovie and Bill Lovie before the Battle of Lyons , the city would enter a prolonged period of stagnation and perhaps decline. Bill Lovie Bill Lovie and his growing madness placed the overall goal of the Kingdom to be to build a city in what he called "home valley" and from this valley the people would ride out the continuel invasions by the Orcs. This strategy was the reason for Bill beginning construction of the Underway, and Berne two projects that took away from Lucerne's centric role in Lucerne. Under Bill Lovie , the city of Lucerne was no longer the most important city in the Kingdom. This lack of importance, and the utter contempt Bill sometimes show towards the city at times, meant that the city began to stagnate. Sean Lovie Rise of Andrew Lovie Governance The city is ruled in the majority by the King of Lucerne. When it comes to local matters, and logistics much of the work is put through to the Lucernian Council. The council is the organization where the heads of each localized region meet in a centralized location to discuss matters of cooperation, and improvement. City Layout Overview The city is basically made up of two internal cities, with the inner most part of the city called Lucerne Hold, and the rest of the city called Lucerne Proper. The majority of the population live outside the mountains, but the ruling families and aristocrats live in mountain homes, and the towers called the Sky Towers. In Lucerne Hold stands the Fortress of Hornhammer . This is the location of the Kings Keep and the location that is set up to be the last stand for the city. The only Entrance into the Valley that contains the city of Lucerne is a causeway that has beeen constantly upgraded by the denizens of the city. The causeway is now 1300 Ft in length, and has been adjusted to a width of only 20 Ft. The causeway has been molded to have 3 turns in it, and at each of these turns is a tower that is the garrison of some 25 troops. Points of Interest Demographics The census done in 86 A.D. found that there are 9600 people that live within the city. Ethnicity Religion Noteable People Noteable Houses *House Lovie *House Hale *House Cullen *House Shephard *House Denali. A very minor house with no male children, it is being absorbed by others. *House Jackson Noteable Citizens Category:Kingdom Of Lucerne Category:Capitals